Little Distractions
by GreenCyberWolf
Summary: This is my first Fairy Tail fic. Just a one-shot into new territory. Takes place in Edolas some time before the Earthland gang gets there. It fringes on the citrusy side but nothing graphic.


Never wrote for Fairy Tail before. I just got into it this year but I'm mostly caught up with the anime. Hope you guys enjoy my little foray into new territory.

This takes place in Edolas some time before Natsu and the gang arrive.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and characters don't belong to me

 **Little Distractions**

A chair flew through the air. A table cracked. Shouting and general chaos rebounded off the walls. In short, it was a usual day at the Fairy Tail guild. Nab and Reedus had tackled Jet and Droy when the two went onbragging about their exploits and putting everyone else down. Elfman, being the sensitive one of the guild, stayed out of the ensuing brawl. Wendy took the opportunity to continue a longstanding arguement with Bisca over the amount of PDA being openly displayed between her and Alzac. The busty dark haired wizard hated always running into the lovey-dovey pair. Luckily, Juvia wasn't present, so Gray and Natsu were tucked neatly under a table while the throwing of plates and glasses continued above. After the second glass shattered near his head Elfman joined the timid pair.

And then, there was the pair who made everything worse. Levy and Lucy were in the middle of an all-out fist fight of their own. Forget the hair pulling and useless name calling of the standard cat-fight. The two women were pulling no punches as they rolled back and forth on one of the tables.

Mira Jane and Lisanna were in a zone of relative safety behind the bar. The older sister calmly wiped down several glasses while skillfully dodging randomly missiled objects. On the other hand, Lisanna watched in fasination as her secretly substituted guildmates trashed the hall in a way that was so familure and yet achingly different. "They sure are lively today," The older sister commented airily as a mug flew over her head.

Lisanna gave a side-long glance to her sister. _'That's an understatement if I've ever heard one.'_ She thought with a sigh and watched her big brother get pulled from his hiding spot by Jet.

Suddenly Levy got the upper hand over Lucy and the blonde went tumbling over the edge of the table. Fortunetly, or unfortunately, she landed sqaurely on Natsu. The poor boy had been trying to creep from under the table to a more secure hiding place. In a tangle of limbs the two tried to right themselves.

"Natsu, you idiot, get off." Lucy yelled, hitting the pink haired driver over the head.

The mechanic peered over the edge of the table and burst out laughing. The noise served to distract the others from their fights and they all started breaking out into laughter at the rare sight of Lucy flustered over anything.

Even Lisanna couldnt help but giggle at the situation the blonde found herself in. The silver haired mage had gotten to know these copies of her friends and it almost came close to the real thing in moments like these. She didn't know Lucy from Earthland but the one here in Edolas always had her guard up and never wanted to be seen as weak. It was reassuring to see the girl lose her tough act for a moment.

As it turned out Natsu wound up on top of Lucy at the end of the struggle. One leg settled comfortably between hers and both hands pinned her in on either side. Lisanna's grin slowly faded when she realized they weren't moving. At first she thought one or both might be hurt but then they slowly climbed to their feet. Lucy dusted herself off, trying to save face. With a gulp Natsu strightened his clothes and tried to hide his red cheeks.

"Hey, you guys better shut up, or else." Lucy threatened, becoming angry and defensive at the sound of the guild's cat-calls and whistles. Natsu, on the other hand, was silent. The timid boy refused to even look in Lucy's direction as he shifted nervously.

It was exactly how this version of Natsu was expected to act. _'Why am I so bothered by it then?'_ Lisanna frowned thoughtfully. _'Or, maybe, it's actually Lucy that's making it weird.'_ The blonde girl wasn't looking normal at all. Her cheeks were dusted pink in a light blush and she kept sending long glances in Natsu's direction, even after the yelling ended. Natsu and Lucy's embarresment seemed to end the rest of the guild's fights. Even Lucy seemed distracted from the fight she had with Levy and slowly the other guild members went back to the usual cheeriness they always held.

Lisanna was convinced the majority of trouble was over when Gray climbed out from under the table he was using as a hiding space. Lucy was still red but it seemed she was too intent on acting normal as she grabbed a mug of ale and sat next to Reedus at a remaining table. They were joined a second later by a sniggering Jet and Droy. Lisanna knew the teasing wouldn't be far behind. Natsu still refused to look at anyone as Gray tugged him to the bar and a safe distance away from any delayed anger Lucy might show.

The bundled up Gray and shy Natsu were nothing like the counterparts Lisanna knew from Earthland, only recognizable by their looks, but she cared for them as if they were the same. The two silver haired sisters smiled as the boys pulled up some bar stools. "That was some move, Natsu. I didn't know you and Lucy were like that." Mira smiled with a twinkle in her eyes. Lisanna looked uncomfortable as the guild's best driver stammered and stuttered around an answer. He still seemed to be in a state of mild shock. The mug that Gray pushed into his hands was raised to his lips on auto-pilot.

"You okay?" Lisanna gently asked, leaning over the bar to brush some dust from Natsu's clothes. He lifted his head and a thankful smile met her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. At least Lucy didn't blame me and do one of her techniques again." The pink haired boy brightened up considerably. That was something he did share with Earthland's Natsu, the ability to immediately forgive a friend for anything they did.

A flash of yellow hair caught the edge of Lisanna's eye. Lucy was the only blonde and it was possible she was going to take her anger out on Natsu again. That wasn't fair at all in Lisanna's eyes so the gentle girl turned, ready to defend her friend. Her brash guildmate, however, walked right on by. Lucy didn't even look in their direction as she disappeared into the back storage rooms. _'I wonder what Lucy wants in the back rooms. There's nothing in there but supplies.'_ Lisanna briefly wondered to herself, most members didn't usually have any reason for wandering back there. Still, it didn't really stick in her mind until a few minutes later.

Lisanna was in the middle of serving up everyone's after brawl drinks when Natsu slipped off his stool at the bar. She saw him as she turned to speak to Wendy. The young driver edged his way around Gray and the entwined pair of Bisca and Alzack. The fact that Natsu was acting like he was sneaking around was unusal in itself but he was also heading in the same direction Lucy had taken earlier. "What's going on with them today?" The girl whispered to herself.

"I know a sneaky romance when I see it." Levy sniggered as she grabbed hold of a mug from the tray Lisanna carried. "I've seen them go off before on their own. And, who knows what they do in that vehicle of his."

Wendy observed the boy along with the others before nodding her head, dark hair swaying in her eyes. "Yep, he's definitely following her. They have a system, it's been going on for a while." She took a long drink, obviously having stated her piece.

"I can't wait to hold this over her head." Levy laughed, banging her mug on the table in glee.

"For a while...?" Lisanna murmered distractedly, looking at the place where both Lucy and Natsu disappeared. She couldnt help it, her mind played visions of what could be happening back there if Levy and Wendy were correct. She shook her head and tried not to imagine but a blush spread over her cheeks anyway. The silver haired girl walked slowly back to the bar and put her empty tray down. _'I should just leave them alone. I probably don't want to know anyway. But...'_ Lisanna's gaze drifted to the door. _'But, I have to know if it's true.'_ She made sure Mira was across the hall and Levy and Wendy were busy drinking before taking the first step in her secretive guildmate's trail.

Something told Lisanna to be quiet and see what the two were up to. So, she crept down the short hallway, pausing and listening at each door. There weren't too many to choose from and it took only a second to check each one. She was just about to talk herself out of this little investigation when there was a thump of something hitting the floor from the last door on the left. It was followed swiftly with an undecernable repremand. The soft noises only served to increase her curiousity.

The door in question was slightly ajar and the soft-spoken girl tip-toed closer. "I'll just take a peek. A quick look, nothing more." Lisanna whispered, taking a breath to steel her nerves. The scene inside immediately froze her in place. A quiet gasp managed to escape her gaping lips.

Natsu, her timid and fearful friend, was pushed back against a stack of crates. His fingers were firmly digging into Lucy's black clad they were both still clothed. Their bodies were pressed against each other so closely that there was barely a breath of space between them. His hands slid back to grab her butt and in response Lucy ground her hips sensually into his. Natsu made a startled grunt of approval, one hand threaded through blonde hair as he deepened the kiss. Their tongues heatedly played off each other. Natsu's trademark goggles were askew and likely caused by Lucy's roving hands. For the moment her fingers were busy trailing down the front of Natsu's red jacket, teasing the zipper until his bare chest was exposed.

Lisanna openly stared, safely hidden behind the door frame. A deep red blush stained her cheeks. She cared about Natsu like she cared for all her guildmates but maybe a little bit more here lately. Though, she could sense it wasn't the same for him. The red leather jacket dropping to the floor made Lisanna look up once more.

Natsu's lean arms were wrapped around Lucy, rubbing up and down her back. The girl was sucking playfully on an earlobe. With a sudden move the young driver pulled away, an unnatural fire in his eyes, and had her black top off in seconds.

With a jolt Lisanna snapped her eyes open and hurriedly looked around. She was in the Fairy Tail guild hall and Mira was looking at her expectantly from across the bar. Gathering her senses Lisanna managed to get her mouth working again. "I'm sorry, what did you say, sis?" She blinked a few times and hoped Mira Jane didn't want to know what was on her mind.

The older sibling nodded across the room. "I asked if you thought those two would make a cute couple,"Mira asked sweetly.

Lisanna followed her sister's gaze and saw Nab loitering near the request board again. Reedus was completing his latest painting and Cana was drinking Macoa under the table. At a table near the center of the room Levy and Lucy had been chatting animatedly but that was before Natsu and Happy interrupted. The dragon slayer and blue exceed were now trying to convince Lucy of the upside to using herself as bait to catch a sea monster terrorizing a small vishing village.

Chuckling nervously as her thoughts again drifted to the Edolas counterparts for a moment, Lisanna turned to her sister and shook her head. "I don't think _cute_ would be the word to describe it."

=0=0=

The End


End file.
